What Happened to Sirius?
by StringBean458
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Sirius. The last forteen years of his life. I love Sirius Black. Oneshot.


Hi peoples. The bold type isn't Sirius' thoughts okay?

Disclaimer: I own it all! Ha, Ha!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sirius awoke with a start. He was hearing cold maniacal laughter. But that's not right, all he could hear was the murmur of the people in the Leaky Cauldron. Looking down into his drink, his eyes widened.

Shakily, slammed some coins down on the counter, and ran out of the pub. He had heard that laugh only once before. **That laugh would haunt Harry until his dying day. **Fumbling he shoved the keys into the ignition of his flying motorcycle. **To bad Harry would never receive it for a birthday gift. **

Flying through the air Sirius remembered the day James and Lily had gotten married. **Harry would never hear about that occasion. **Landing, Sirius jumped off, and ran to their house. The whole thing was smoldering. Sirius stepped back. He had killed them. He had told them to switch to Peter. Eyes stinging, Sirius sifted through the ruins, trying to find something, anything that had belonged to his friends.

Sirius felt another lump in his throat. He shifted aside more ash to find a bid ceramic dish that had lilies and stags around the edges. He had given that to them as a joke once.

Sirius remembered that once James had told him that he wanted to be buried with his wand. James would never get that. **If Harry ever returned to Godrics Hollow, he wouldn't even get to see his own parents house.**

Sirius turned around. He found Hagrid standing there behind him, holding. Holding Harry. His godson. The only thing left of his friends'. "Hagrid, let me take him. I'm his godfather." But Hadrid wouldn't let him. More tears ran down Sirius' face, as he had Hagrid take the flying motorcycle, saying he wouldn't need it.

If he couldn't have his godson, he could at least avenge his friends. Sirius walked away, a broken man. His back was slumped. His eyes red. His face pale. His heart broken. **Harry would never know about the good times James and Lily had had. **

Sirius cornered Peter in the street. He didn't need to say anything. It all was coming from his eyes. The pain. The hurt. Peter was yelling for the whole street to hear. Sirius didn't listen to his yelling. Sound hurt his ears. Sirius just prepared the blow Peter apart. He saw Peter cut off his own finger. Sirius raised his wand. Peter held his behind his back. Sirius saw Peter's lips moving. The street behind Sirius exploded. Muggles screamed. Sirius laughed. He laughed because he knew that he would get Peter someday. Peter would feel terrible pain. **To bad that day would never come.**

The Ministry officials were showing up. Two of the grabbed Sirius' arms.

Sirius sat in his cell in Azkaban. The image of the smoldering rubble in Godric's Hollow kept coming back to him.

Forteen years later, Sirius sat upstairs with Buckbeak. Staring out the window, not seeing anything. Kreacher had just hurt the hippogriff by cutting they skin of his leg. Sirius had healed him a long time ago, but was still sitting there. He looked down at the blood on his hands. He imagined it to be Peter's.

Downstairs Snape was telling him to stay away from a fight. Sirius refused and set Kreacher to the job.

Rushing down the stairs into the cavernous room with a lone drape, Sirius saw James fighting with a Death Eater. No not James, Harry. Not James. Harry.

Bellatrix was fighting good, but not good enough. Sirius laughed at her. He taunted her. She hit him with a stunning charm. Sirius fell backwards. Stone and Drape rush forwards. Drape whispers against flesh. The body is gone…….**Sirius isn't buried with his wand either. He is lost from memory. People have tried to forget him because it is to painful. They didn't even try to remember the good times with him. Harry doesn't know anything about his Father or his Godfather. He doesn't know anything about his mother. He doesn't even know who her friends were. Bless Sirius Black. Even though he only comes from paper, he has a place in my heart. **

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Okay so that was short, but I just felt like writing a sad story.

Please review.


End file.
